Bloon/Strategies
These are the upgrades that are needed to enable towers to pop certain type of bloons.There are some extras too. Info ( Before Reading ) * P stands for Path and U stands for Upgrade (BTD5) * L stands for Level (BTD4) Upgrades required to pop Lead Bloons ,one of the upgrades a Dart Monkey needs to pop a Lead Bloon.]] Upgrades required to pop Lead Bloons (BTD4) Upgrades required to pop Lead Bloons (BTD5) Note: 2/4 Dart Monkey, 2/4 Tack Shooter, 4/2 Ninja Monkey and 4/2 Monkey Buccaneer need MIB to pop lead bloons. Upgrades required to pop White Bloons and Zebra Bloons BTD5 and Ice Tower ONLY Upgrades required to pop White Bloons or Zebra Bloons (BTD5) Upgrades required to pop Black Bloons or Zebra Bloons Note: All towers other than the Bomb Tower, Mortar Tower and Ice Tower can pop Black and Zebra Bloons un-upgraded. Upgrades required to pop Black Bloons or Zebra Bloons (BTD4) Upgrades required to pop Black Bloons or Zebra Bloons (BTD5) Upgrades required to attack Camo Bloons Upgrades required to pop Camo Bloons (BTD4) If any tower targets another bloon and the Camo Bloon gets in the way it will be popped by chance. Upgrades required to pop Camo Bloons (BTD5) Upgrades required to pop Camo Bloons (BTD5D) Monkey Engineer only; other towers mentioned above. In BTD5 iOS Upgrades required to pop Camo Lead Bloons *Any tower in the radius of a 0/3 Monkey Village or any Lead Bloon-popping tower in the radius of a 0/2 Monkey Village *Dart Monkey: Juggernaut P1U4 or Enhanced Eyesight P1U2 with Splodey Darts. *Sniper Monkey Full Metal Jacket P1U1 and Night Vision Goggles P2U2 or Semi-Automatic Rifle P2U3. *Boomerang Monkey: Glaive Lord P1U4 (the floating glaives only). *Ninja Monkey: Flash Bomb P2U3 (the bombs only). *Ice Tower: Absolute Zero P2U4 (the ability only). *Monkey Buccaneer: Cannon Ship P2U3 (the bombs only) or M.O.A.B. Takedown Ability (if the Camo Lead is the strongest bloon on the screen, besides any Z.O.M.G.s) or Crow's Nest with Dreadnought. *Monkey Ace: Spy Plane P2U2 (the Pineapples only) or Spectre P1U4 with Spy Plane P2U2 (the bombs only) or Ground Zero. *Super Monkey: Temple Of The Monkey God P1U4 or Bloon Annihilation. *Monkey Apprentice: Monkey Sense P2U2 *Monkey Village: High Energy Beacon P1U4 with Radar Scanner P2U2. *Mortar Tower: Signal Flare P2U3 or Pop and Awe P2U4. *Dartling Gun: Ray of Doom P1U4 or Depleted Bloontoinium Darts P2U2 or Hydra Rocket Pods P2U3 or Bloon Area Denial System P2U4. *Spike Factory: White Hot Spikes P1U2 or Spiked Ball Factory P1U3 or Spiked Mines P1U4. Ceramic Bloon Destroyers Ceramic Bloon Destroyers (BTD5) Ceramic Bloon Destroyers (BTD5D) Bloonchipper only, others mentioned above. Upgrades Effective Against MOAB Class Bloons Upgrades in BTD4 Upgrades in BTD5 Upgrades in BTD5D Omnipopping Towers Towers that can pop all types of bloons. BTD1 The Dart Tower, Tack Tower and Super Monkey can pop all bloon types in BTD1 without any upgrades. BTD5 Category:Immune Bloons Category:Bloons TD 5 Category:Upgrades Category:Bloons TD 4 Category:Bloons TD 4 Expansion Category:Bloons TD 4 iOS Category:Bloons TD 5 Deluxe Category:Bloons Category:Dart Monkey Category:Tack Shooter Category:Sniper Monkey Category:Boomerang Thrower Category:Ninja Monkey Category:Bomb Tower Category:Ice Tower Category:Glue Gunner Category:Monkey Buccaneer Category:Monkey Ace Category:Super Monkey Category:Monkey Apprentice Category:Monkey Village Category:Banana Farm Category:Mortar Tower Category:Dartling Gun Category:Spike Factory Category:Monkey Engineer Category:Bloonchipper Category:Heli Pilot